<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Plan by Pagetsprincess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898217">The Plan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pagetsprincess/pseuds/Pagetsprincess'>Pagetsprincess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Ian Doyle - Freeform, Is this loosely based off a sex dream? Maybe, Mention of scars, Oops, Smut, goth Emily got a tattoo, some serious gay happening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pagetsprincess/pseuds/Pagetsprincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader and Penelope are roommates. Penelope is aware of the crush reader has on Emily and puts a sneaky matchmaking plan into action. Turns out they didn't need much matchmaking interference.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emily Prentiss/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You’re kidding me, right?” You ask your blonde flatmate, exasperated. You look at your reflection in the mirror, looking at the dress that Garcia had picked out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You weren’t that much of a dress person. But you have to admit you do look nice in the navy blue off the shoulder dress. The large thigh slit was concerning- you could deal with it though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop it, you look hot!” She squeals, squeezing your shoulders from behind you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“P, I know I said you could pick me out something to wear but y’know...I was thinking something like-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeans and a nice top?” She says, mocking you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well sorry sweet cheeks, but if you want to have any chance you need to look smoking. Even if that means showing a little cleavage- not saying that you’re not smoking. You are like, all the time. But you want to show her what she’s missing out on.” She rambles, like she does when she thinks she’s offended someone. You smile at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A little cleavage? Penelope if I move the wrong way my boobs are out and my underwear is on show! I’m still not sure why I’m invited, I’m not even part of your team- I'm your flatmate.” You say watching the blonde laugh heartily at your comment. You attempt to pull the dress up to cover yourself while making sure it wasn’t too short at the bottom. It didn’t work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because they adore you...and a certain agent Prentiss asked if you were coming.” That’s a small lie, but only a little white lie for Penelope to gauge your reaction. Your eyes lit up at her name alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emily Prentiss. You had met before at another Rossi pasta evening a year ago. But you only enjoyed friendly conversation with each other as you were both in relationships. However it was at a pasta evening a few months ago where you hit it off rather well. Flirting with each other the whole evening. But it never led anywhere as she was dating some guy named Mike...or was it Mark? You could tell she wasn’t happy with him (not because Garcia had told you how much of an arsehole he was. Although, that did play a big role.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You and Emily had bumped into each other a few times since, mostly when you were picking Garcia up from work. You talked a bit, exchanging pleasantries or complaining how long it took Penelope to get ready. But nothing like that night at Rossi’s. There was one time when the BAU women had come back to yours and Garcia’s after drinking. The others had all left, but Penelope insisted Emily stayed over as she was the most drunk. Emily had stumbled into your room halfway through the night thinking it was the bathroom. She apologised profusely when she realised she had woken you. But you weren’t that bothered as she stood there in her underwear and a T-shirt she borrowed from Penelope that barely covered her. Her legs were so long and toned you couldn’t help but stare, to you she looked perfect as she stood in your doorway fumbling drunkenly over her words. Ever since you met her you had the biggest crush on the brunette agent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She asked about me?” You query trying to act casual, but Penelope knows you too well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She always asks me about you, honey. She might have a little thing for you.” Garcia says teasing. You smile and laugh it off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah right, like Emily is going to have a thing for me.” You scoff, albeit feeling a little sad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can always work some magic?” Garcia asks hopefully. You whip around to look at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. P, hell no. You are not playing matchmaker.” She does her best puppy dog imitation to you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Her eyes are large and bottom lip protruding towards you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if she doesn’t like me in that way? What if she finds me repulsive and she was being nice? It’s going to be embarrassing. If it’s meant to be it will happen.” You finish, nodding your head once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Garcia groans at you as she sinks to sit on your bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Being nice? I have never seen Em flirt until she met you Y/N. Never ever. Even Reid noticed she was flirting with you.” She states giving you an obvious look over her brightly coloured glasses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even Reid noticed?” You ask, not believing a word she was saying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pumpkin, everyone noticed you two flirting away when you were last at Rossi’s. I think miss Prentiss just needs a little nudge by a certain blonde bombshell.” She flutters her eyelids at you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pen, it’ll be </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> embarrassing. If I get that vibe from her today I’ll ask her out myself.” You say not sounding sure about yourself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Garcia rolls her eyes and slaps her thighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Do you still want me to do your makeup?” She queries. You feel bad for shutting her matchmaking operation down so you sigh and smile brightly at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, just don’t make me look slutty. I don’t want Rossi making fun of me being some sort of escort tonight. This dress is already revealing enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Garcia sniggers and nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You’re handed a pair of lashes to glue yourself as Garcia gets a text from Emily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jj told me Y/N was joining us tonight, is this true?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes my sweet!! Our lovely miss Y/L/N will be dining with us this evening. So I suggest you make yourself look irresistible! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What are you planning? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing my sweet Emily. She’s just been non stop talking about you today...that’s all ;) </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Garcia don’t. You know I get nervous around her. It’ll be even worse now I’m single! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t be nervous? If it makes you feel any better she’s just as nervous. I think she may have had a raunchy dream about you last night too, she was moaning your name in her sleep ;) </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What. Don’t do this to me Penelope.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I have to go now! See you later one of my favourite bi’s xoxo </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Penelope Garcia! You can’t tell me things like that and expect me to act normal around Y/N. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penelope smirks as she reads Emily’s last message but ignores it as Y/N and herself head over to Rossi’s. But not before they make a quick stop to grab a bottle of wine. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things start to happen here oooh. Also reader is a tattoo artist, forgot to mention that bit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You pull up in the car to Rossi’s house, in awe of the beautiful building. Garcia slides out of the small car while you turn the engine off and grab your bag from the back seat. She reaches into her side of the car to grab two bottles of nice wine- one red and one rosé. You had winced when you saw the price of the wine, only drinking cheap wine from the supermarket. But she had insisted it was good and worth the price. The two of you walk to Rossi’s house. Letting yourselves in as requested, so he wouldn’t have to leave his precious pasta to open the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you walk into the open plan dining/kitchen area you feel safe and at home. Funny how being in a room full of FBI agents makes you feel safe. Emily turns around as she hears footsteps and beams at the both of you. Your jaw almost drops to the floor when you see her in a very fitted red wrap dress. The dress is classy, but still shows off a lot with the deep V neckline and asymmetrical hemline that stops about mid thigh as its highest point. She looks out of this world stunning. Smiling, she pulls Garcia into a hug, then turns to you and does the same, your body feels like it’s getting an electric shock. Her body heat surges through you and you couldn’t help but notice how she presses her body up against you. The rest of the team join in the welcoming of the last two people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, we're a little late, someone couldn’t decide what wine to buy.” You say cheekily looking at Garcia, she holds up the two bottles and shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t all drink boxed wine Y/N.” She banters back, making you and the rest of the team chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind a nice boxed red every once in a while.” Emily pipes up. She flashes a beautiful straight smile at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t.” Garcia said knowing, earning a small glare from Emily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all stand around the middle island in the kitchen as Rossi finished off the pasta. Talking to you all about his dish as if he was teaching a class. You did love spending time with the team. They were all so close it was nice to see a group of people that had formed their own little family. When they welcomed you into their family you were shocked. Yet flattered to be part of something so close knit. Every single one of the team was interesting to you. You wouldn't believe how intelligent some people could be. Which is why when Reid goes on about statistics in some form you listen with intent. Amazed at the genius that was the same age as you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Rossi finished cooking you all head outside to the big roundtable in the garden. The garden was lit up with hundreds of fairy lights- it looks beautiful. You follow everyone out with the two bottles of wine that Garcia had brought with you. Emily was walking in front of you carrying her full wine glass and JJ’s glass, as she insisted on taking out the pasta. You look at Emily’s back and notice the sway of her hips, hypnotising you. Your eyes slide down and you notice how amazing that dress fits the older agent’s curves to perfection. Especially her arse. Your breath hitches in your throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make it too obvious.” Garcia snickers, saying it a little too loud that Emily had managed to catch it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make what too obvious?” She asks innocence in her voice, looking at you with a look that was anything but innocent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That-” Garcia starts talking but you immediately cut her off, knowing that she might give you away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really like expensive red wine, it tastes weird.” You say nodding to your glass. Emily smirks and chuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You get used to it after a while, trust me.” She says as she sits down at the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily sat between you and Garcia, Rossi took the seat next to you, then it was Alvez, JJ, Reid and Tara. We all tuck into the copious amounts of pasta Dave had prepared, all grateful as it tastes out of this world amazing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While you are eating you all chat, Emily looks down at your arm and notices you had a new tattoo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a new one?” She asks. You follow her gaze and nod eagerly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it is, got it last week. Perks of being a tattoo artist I guess.” You chuckle, Emily smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mother must be impressed.” She says jokingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mum isn’t the issue, it’s my dad that doesn’t like them.” You say rolling your eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? My mother went crazy when she found out about mine.” Your eyebrows raise at this new information, scanning her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nowhere visible, not when I’m wearing clothes anyway.” She says winking at you. You laugh heartily, making a couple eyes look at you and Emily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a tramp stamp is it?” You ask, then notice her face turn a light shade of red. Your mouth opens wide in shock and glee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god! Emily Prentiss has a tramp stamp!” You shout, catching the full attention of everyone at the table. The rest of the team join in on the piss taking of Emily’s tramp stamp. All throwing in suggestions of what it could be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it a butterfly?” Dave asks smiling, you laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It has to be a quote.” Tara pipes up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what? Live, laugh, love? As a tramp stamp? I don't think.” You say, giggling like a schoolgirl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone else laughs along, including Emily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it has to be something more Emily. Something more hardcore. Like some barbed wire...Or a gun!” Emily looks at you laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing like that! I got it when I turned 18 to piss my mother off. It worked. But I’ve never thought about getting rid of it as I never usually see it.” She says putting her attention on you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to see it now... I could cover it up for you?” You say feeling guilty about taking the piss.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you can see it later, if you’re lucky.” Emily winks at you making your heart stop as the rest of the team coo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The subject changes to JJ and her boys, whom everyone loves. The conversation had been flowing for sometime now. Rossi looks at Reid, then at you before chuckling to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reid, Y/N’s eyes are up here.” He says waving his hand in front of your face. You look at Reid and raise your eyebrows in shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you looking at my chest? Spence!” You say laughing, not sure what to think. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hike your dress up to cover your cleavage on show, not that the dress had fallen down much at all. Inwardly knowing that would do nothing to cover your hardened nipples being noticeable- it may be a spring evening, but it’s still chilly! You curse Garcia for giving you a dress you couldn't wear a bra in. Garcia leans over to Emily and says something that you couldn’t hear as you and Rossi are too busy teasing Reid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The conversation flows naturally for a few more minutes while you are letting the pasta settle. Emily fills up your glass as she fills up hers. You smile kindly, feeling tipsy. You always forget how decent wine gets you tipsy- especially when you're used to the watered down stuff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After everyone thanks Rossi for the meal you sit up in your seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll clean all these up for you guys.” You say sweetly, feeling bad that Dave had cooked this amazing meal and was willing to clean it all up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Y/N. I’ll do it. You’re a guest.” You roll your eyes at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dave, I adore you. But I don’t care, this is the least I could do after you cooked such an amazing meal.” He smiles kindly at you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After some convincing you start to gather up all the plates. Thanking your previous waitressing jobs that you could do this so easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll help you out, Y/N.” Emily says standing up gathering the big dishes the pasta was in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Emily. I can do it on my own though.” you say with five plates currently in your arms. She rolls her eyes at you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll help. You can’t carry everything.” She has a point, these plates are heavy.  You smile and collect the rest of the plates then walk back into the house, trying not to trip over in your heels. Emily follows you with the rest of the plates and dishes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You walk into the kitchen and place the plates on the side. Opening the dishwasher to start piling in the dirty plates after rinsing them in the sink. Emily puts the plates in the dishwasher as you rinse them off. Leaning one hip on the counter she smirks at you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like your dress, it looks nice on you.” She says confidently. You look up at her and smile, feeling yourself blush as you hand her another plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you! Penelope picked it out for me, this isn’t really my style. Plus I’m so self conscious that I’m showing off too much skin tonight.” You say as you chuckle from embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too much skin? No, I think it shows off enough.” She smirks at you again as you hand her the last plate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You lean on the side and take a sip of your wine. Trying to seem cool in front of Emily, even though you really did hate the taste of this wine. As you went to take a sip you miss your mouth, spilling a small amount of red wine down your dark coloured dress. You look down and see the dark stain start to form down your front. Even though your dress is dark you still start to panic. Rushing to the other side of the kitchen to get kitchen towels. Emily rushes towards you with a damp cloth and starts dabbing it to get as much wine as she can out. You’re thankful for the help as you have no idea what to do with spilt red wine. She dabs the damp cloth on your chest a few more times before looking up at you bashfully and smiling. You pat it dry with another paper towel as you thank her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It should be fine, right?” You ask worried about your new dress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, take it to the dry cleaners. It'll be fine.” She chuckles along with you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose that’s the price I pay for finding an excuse for you to touch me tonight.” You say joking, even if you do mean it ever so slightly. Emily has that not so innocent look on her face again, your pulse skyrockets as she looks at you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I was looking for an excuse to touch you tonight.” She trails off as she looks you up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You feel your heart burst through your chest at her confession. Not sure if she meant it or not you laugh it off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you can touch me anytime you want, Agent Prentiss.” You say in your best sexy voice...which isn’t too sexy. She doesn’t reply to that, but instead brushes a loose strand of hair behind your ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look beautiful tonight.” She says in a low tone. Part of you is questioning how this conversation did a 180 so quick, but a bigger part of you is so glad it did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You also look beautiful tonight, fucking stunning in fact.” You say quietly to her, although your accent broke through.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Garcia told me earlier that I had to look nice tonight, she didn’t give me a reason...but now I guess I know.” You feel yourself blush even harder at how damn adorable she was being right now. You could feel her inch closer to you, not caring if anyone walks in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You always look nice. Especially in red, including your red shirt. You look so beautiful in that. Also this dress, my god Emily this dress.” You say knowing full well the wine has now hit you more than you would like. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gets even closer to you, making it more obvious that she’s hitting on you now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you seeing anyone at the moment?” She queries. You try to hold in your smile over how cute she's being right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not even close. What about you? Are you still seeing Mike?” You ask, not wanting to instigate anything if she was still seeing that dickhead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I’m not seeing </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mark </span>
  </em>
  <span>anymore.” She says not sounding too torn up over it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I’m sorry. What happened?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t that interested. Plus he was a real ass at times.” You chuckle at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get that, I’ve dated quite a few assholes in my time.” You say rolling your eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily laughs in agreement. She has been told before about all your idiotic and plain mean partners in the past. When they did get brought up in conversations part of her did feel bad and slightly protective over you. But she always pushed those feelings aside until recently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of them deserved you. You deserve someone who’s going to treat you like the amazing woman you are.” She says with confidence, you smile as a thought crosses your mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus Emily, marry me already. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Garcia told me something earlier while we were eating.” She changes the topic of conversation. You look up at her face again. Still unsure of how you ended up in an empty kitchen with the woman you have the biggest crush on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, it was something embarrassing about me wasn’t it?” You say knowing Penny too well. You realise Emily must be referring to when Garcia leaned over to her, while you were rinsing Spencer for looking at your chest. You did notice after that Emily was looking at you more. You're sure you even caught her checking you out briefly. Garcia must have given Emily some sort of juicy gossip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No it wasn’t embarrassing I promise you.” She reassures you by smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well....are you going to tell me what it is? Or be all mysterious and dramatic about it?” You say joking, making her chuckle again. You would kill to make her chuckle like that daily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was pausing for dramatic effect.” She said deadpan. You broke out into laughter, looking up at her with tears in your eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Em, seriously tell me before I die of suspense.” You say through laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She told me that you have been watching me all evening.” Emily says nonchalant. There was no time for jokes anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I mean..who wouldn’t be watching you all evening? You’re stunning!” Your eyes open wider as you realise you admitted to it. Feeling your face go red you dip your head down, but still felt her piercing gaze on your head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/N. Y/N look at me.” She says soft, lifting your head with her warm hand. She looks in your eyes like she has a secret she wasn’t going to tell you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Is all she says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know? Know what?” You chuckle, trying to make the situation less intense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’ve been watching me all night...because I’ve been watching you all night.” You don't know how to respond, your mouth drops open in genuine shock. Emily Prentiss was looking at you? Like you were looking at her? This is wild. Unheard of. Something from a film. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh wow.” Is all that slips out of your agape mouth in your shocked state. You notice how close Emily has got to you and now you don't want to move in case you headbutt her by accident. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can hear a heartbeat and you aren't too sure if it was yours or hers. But whoever the heart belonged to it was beating fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so fucking cute.” She utters before she leans in and kisses you gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your heart fell through your asshole at her move. It was so sudden but you are not complaining in the slightest. You kiss her back enthusiastically. Looping your arms around her neck as she grazes her hands on your hips. This was so much more than how you imagined kissing Emily would feel like. Her lips are the softest lips you have ever kissed. She is being so gentle with you like she's scared that one wrong move would make you walk out. Little does she know you aren't going anywhere tonight that wasn’t with her if you could help it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily’s grip on your hips tightens as you bit down on her bottom lip, hinting to her that you are actually there. That seems to kick her into action as her hands start roaming your body, trying to discover every curve you have. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your hands snake their way into her silky hair as she turns you both around so you were leaning against the counter. She breaks the kiss to get some well needed air, making you whine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Em, I need you.” You whisper in desperation, not recognising the voice that came out of your mouth. Something in Prentiss changes as she goes straight for your neck. Light nips and pecks going over your neck until she reaches your sweet spot. She slows down her kisses and intensifies them. If it wasn’t for Emily’s soft hands gripping your waist you would be on the floor in an aroused puddle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Em, please don’t leave any marks.” You say as you feel her bite you gently. She stops and looks up at you, her eyes intense and her face flushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or what?” She raises an eyebrow, her voice thick with arousal. You don't know what to say so you laugh and kiss her again. You could get used to kissing her, it feels so natural. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kisses you with a new intensity and lets her hands glide down to your ass, she strokes it gently before swatting it. She goes back to kissing your neck as you moan as she slaps your ass again. Emily grabs your ass in her hands and gives the flesh a firm squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, your arse is so perfect.” She mutters into your neck. You laugh and open your eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spence.” You announce as you go still. Emily’s head lifts swiftly and looks you in the eyes, her hands still on your ass but no longer squeezing the flesh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turns around to see Spencer standing in the doorway stunned. The room stays quiet for a second which feels like a decade. Reid looks between the two women who were looking at each other and him. You hide behind Prentiss, glad she was still a little bit taller than you in her heels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I um...I d-didn’t see anything, but...finally.” He says awkwardly before he scurries off back into the garden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You and Emily look at eachother smirking, at the same time you both burst into laughter- loud enough that you are sure the others hear you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we shouldn’t make out in my coworker’s kitchen with a garden full of people.” She says, straightening out her hair that you had messed up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably not, let’s be glad it was Reid that walked in and not Penny or Rossi- then we would’ve been in trouble.” you laugh as you lean against her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks back at you, then reaches her hand out and wipes her lipstick off your lips. You look at her in shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you ruin my lipstick?” You say concerned about the lovely pink nude colour Garcia had put on you only a few hours before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The pasta and wine ruined most of it, I got some of mine on you.” She chuckles, placing her hand on your cheek. You reach your hand up and hold her forearm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look great still.” You whisper. Emily’s other hand finds your hip again and squeezes it gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could go back to mine? At least there we won't be walked in on.” She suggests. You smile and nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would love to, but I’m Penny’s ride tonight.” She furrows her eyebrows suspiciously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you are not, you’ve had too much to drink. I’m not letting you drive home at all.” She asserts very protective of you, not that you were complaining. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-” She cut you off mid-sentence with another kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are not driving home, we’ll tell the team that I’m driving you home. Don’t argue about this- you’re drunk.” She says sternly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not drunk.” You say trying to be convincing as you shake your head, it didn’t work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not sober either.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then, what are we going to do about us? We can’t both leave in your car.” You say wiggling your eyebrows. Okay, maybe you were a little drunk. Emily shakes her head and laughs at you.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can, I’ll just tell the team I’m taking you home now as you don’t feel too good- red wine headache. They’ll believe it because you’ve been complaining about the wine all night, even though you’ve been drinking it.” She looks at you again. There's something in her eyes that you can't quite place. All you know is that you want to see that look a lot more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only because I wanted to impress you.” You confess to her, leaning against her. She pulls you in close again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no need for you to impress me, I’m already impressed by you.” She says suavely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god. I think I’m going to vomit.” You tease, but start laughing again as you kiss her. She makes you feel like a teenage girl, which was the best and the worst thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it, you're just as bad.” She jokes as she strokes your hair. You couldn't stop looking at her, she was all flushed and beautiful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who's going out there first to tell them?” You ask, not wanting it to be you. She looks at you, thinking what was best to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should go, they might not believe you considering you're covered in my lipstick.” She says, biting her lip looking at you. You gasp as your hand shoots to your neck, rubbing off the dark lipstick stains.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emily! I thought you got it off of me!” You both laugh as she grins at you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should go then.” You say. She nods and walks out to tell the team that she is taking you home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stand there in the middle of David Rossi's kitchen, letting everything soak in as you wipe off the lipstick from your neck and anywhere else her lips attacked you.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I kissed Emily. She kissed me back. She slapped my arse. Oh my GOD Emily Prentiss slapped and grabbed my arse. What the fuck am I doing? Is this a mistake?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Your mind takes you to imagining how the conversation was going for Emily. What looks is Emily getting from Garcia? You don't want to know the answer to that. After a couple of minutes Emily comes back smiling at you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you should go out and say your goodbyes. Tell them you don't feel good and make it seem convincing.” She gives you that look again and you feel your heart melt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is your lipstick still on me?” Emily looks at your neck and shakes her head. You nod and walk out into the garden to say your goodbyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You walk up to Alvez first, telling him that you're going to go. You hug Alvez, Jj and Tara as a goodbye. None of them suspect anything so you feel like you're getting away with it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You walk up behind Spencer to hug him and whisper his ear. “Thank you Spence, I owe you one.” He smiles and nods, trying not to give anything away to the others. Luckily the genius is a good poker player.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rossi and Garcia had been watching you make your rounds. You go to Rossi first and hug him, thanking him for the meal. He stands up to hug you and whispers in your ear. “Be good to her kiddo.” You look back at him shocked, but nod as you smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garcia stands up as well. “Jj said she would give me a lift home, so don't worry about me.” She says sweetly. You look at her, feeling guilty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry P, I've apparently drank too much to drive. Plus my head is banging.” She shakes her head dismissively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't worry! You're not used to that good wine.” She giggles, making you smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'll see you at home later.” You say to her. She looks at you. You know she knows, but neither of you want to bring it up in front of the rest of the team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, see you later sweetie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You walk away waving at everyone, going back into the kitchen towards Emily. She takes your hand and you both go quietly to her car. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>HELLO! Major smut/ sexy time warning here. Okay enjoyyy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The car ride to Emily’s was quiet to begin with, both of you nervous about what is about to happen. Emily places her hand on your thigh while she is driving, which only makes you more nervous. The nervousness had started to sober you up, a thousand and one thoughts zooming through your head. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is this the best thing to do? Am I too drunk to make good decisions? No surely not, I don’t feel that drunk? But then Emily said I am too drunk to drive. Could this be the worst thing to do? Is this going to be one big horrible mistake that’ll backfire on you both? After all, Rossi did tell me to be good to her. So he must know we’re going home together. Does the whole team know? I can’t sleep with her and then decide to ghost her. I’ve had that happen to me before plenty of times and I don’t  want Emily to feel the way that I’ve done. The team must know Emily isn’t just driving me home- they’re all profilers for fucks sake. They would’ve seen right through me! Oh god I want to throw up, I’m so nervous.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You have so many questions going through your mind you feel like you're going insane. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we doing the right thing?” You blurt out without thinking, Emily looks at you from the corner of her eye as she continues to drive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” She asks, faking ignorance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what I mean. Is us sleeping together the right thing to do?” Emily stops at a red light, turning to look at you. The street lights illuminate her perfectly. This isn’t fair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not asking you to run away with me, Y/N. We’re only going back to mine. If you don’t want to sleep together that’s fine. I just want to make sure you get home okay.” She states, squeezing your thigh for reassurance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. But I don’t want you thinking you’re taking advantage of me if we do sleep together. I’m not drunk. I know what I’m doing.” You trail off, uttering the last few words. The light goes green and Emily drives off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t sleep with any person I see. I’ve been hurt too many times for that.” She states, taking you by surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was never insinuating that you did I-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you weren’t. I trust you. You’re the only person I’ve felt comfortable around since Doyle.” She admits. You feel your heart break even at the mentioning of his name. Garcia had told you when you first met Emily what had happened between them, as you sensed something big had happened to her with how guarded she was...that and Garcia slyly joked about her death one time. So for Emily to admit something like that to you...you know she has thought this through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not even with Mark?” You Question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mark didn’t really know me, he was someone to keep my company while I was in London. It was rare if we talked about my past.” You didn’t know what to say after that, but feel awkward not saying anything. Emily absentmindedly strokes your thigh with her thumb, which doesn’t help your racing mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Emily.” The car falls into silence until you get to Emily’s, shocked that she has still taken you to hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You get out of the car and Emily escorts you to her apartment door with her hand on the small of your back, reassuring you. You still don’t know how to feel after the conversation in the car. But you are now stone cold sober. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily unlocks her apartment door and leads you in. You’re still surprised at the contact between the both of you. She leads you through to the kitchen as she puts her keys on the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want something to drink? Tea?” She offers politely, like you hadn’t agreed to come back to hers to have sex. Not that the sex was the reason you agreed, you would happily chat to Emily for Hours. But the slight promise of sex had you nervous with anticipation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes please. Milky, two sugars please.” You say as you lean against the island in the middle of her kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily starts making the drinks as you watch her. She must know you are watching her as she‘s seamlessly flaunting her figure every time she moves. Knowing how to push her hip out as she reaches up for two mugs so her curves are accentuated to an astonishing level. You can’t think straight around her. Before you know it your body is pressing up against hers as she was filling the mugs with hot water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/N, what are you doing?” She asks, trying not to spill any hot water as your arms snake around her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m...admiring the view.” You say as you place a soft kiss on her neck. Shocked with yourself for initiating first contact as that isn't normal for you. Emily pushes her curves back into you and you try to stifle a moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can see more if you Like?” Emily says smoothly as she turns around in your grip and moves you both backwards. You don‘t know how to answer, you don’t do much apart from stare at Emily. Still not believing that she has her perfect pinup model body against your body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up baby? Cat got your tongue?” Her voice has turned into silk to your ears now. But hearing her call you baby sets you off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leads you so your back is now against the wall in the kitchen, it’s clear she has a plan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe this is happening. You actually want me?” You say with genuine shock. Emily looks at you and laughs lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I want you, has that not been obvious to you since we met?” She whispers as she starts kissing your neck. It‘s slower and less desperate than at Rossi’s, she knows she has time. Her hand travels down to your thigh, playing with the thigh slit in your very short dress. Emily’s hand moves under your dress and you jolt back into your head, realising that you haven’t answered her question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Not at all...Since we met?” You slap yourself mentally for asking another question. All you want is for her to rip your clothes off and have her way with you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes since we met. Rossi wouldn’t stop pestering me the day after, telling me I should’ve got your number. Every once in a while he asks me if I’ve seen you.” These confessions had you dying to touch her skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your lips are fierce as you kiss her. Your hands roam her body, feeling her curves and almost losing your shit when your hands meet her bum. You can’t feel a single panty line. Not one. You kiss her neck and nibble her ear as she throws her head back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve waited so long for this, I can’t wait much longer.” She breathes out sharply. You look up at her as you slip your hand under her dress. Your breath hitches as you look up at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you not wearing underwear?” Is all you ask. Her eyes change and she gives you a look. She starts kissing your neck, leaving a bite mark on your exposed collar bone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we go into the bedroom and find out?” She wiggles her eyebrows as she can tell you’re freaking out. You feel like you can’t move. You can’t believe you’re about to have sex with Emily Prentiss, your crush. Stuff like this never happens to you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She peels herself off of you and leads you into the bedroom. Before you know it you’re on the bed with Emily on top of you. Christ she looks beautiful from this angle. Emily looks down at you, flashing you a smile. you can’t help but look at her and admire her beauty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/N, What’s wrong?” She says quietly as she strokes your hair while kissing your forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was ready to devour you a few seconds ago until she noticed your minute hesitation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing...you’re so stunning.” The words leave your mouth as nothing more than a whisper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily smiles and looks down your body as she sits back on her heels, still straddling you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.” She strokes your side, watching your face to gauge your reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to. I really want to. I’m in shock that you actually want me. That’s all.” Your insecurities creep through, making you feel weak. She leans down and kisses you, grabbing your bottom lip between her teeth as she pulls back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do want you. You’re gorgeous. Try not to overthink it and let me make you cum.” She purrs in your ear as her hands roam down your body again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You didn’t want to ask anymore questions so you silently nod. Emily leaves a trail of kisses from your neck to your chest; that’s almost completely on show due to your cold shoulder dress. You are thankful that you didn’t wear pasties tonight- they wouldn’t have been cute to take off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No bra? No wonder Spencer was staring at your chest.” She smirks and all you can do is blush and look at her in awe. Only in your dreams did Emily talk dirty, never would you have thought she would actually talk like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily pushes your dress up your thighs, adjusting herself so she’s sitting on your thighs. She leaves bite marks along your collarbone. Your hands dart to the back of her neck, pulling her closer to you, she smiles as she leans back up to kiss you. A small whimper leaves your lips as Emily reaches up to your chest, pinching an already hard nipple through your thin dress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to make those pretty noises when I fuck you?” Emily whispers as she lifts your dress up higher. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glances down at your exposed underwear, grazing over the thin pink lace thong. At first she wanted to take her time with you but now all that possesses her thoughts is your body. How bad she needs to touch it, taste it. Emily pulls your dress up more, gesturing for you to sit up so she can peel the dress off of your body- her fingers grazing your hot skin. Kissing you messily she looks down at your exposed body, seeing your lacy lingerie that is clinging to your body. She smiles at the small heart that decorates your hip. Her thumb traces the lines of the small tattoo, making you shiver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older woman begins to snake her way down your legs. Opening them with eagerness, she slides between your thighs until you touch her arm gently. She stops in her tracks and looks up at you through long thick eyelashes. She questions you with her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re wearing too many clothes.” You say quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily looks down at herself to see her dress bunched up to her upper thighs, she shrugs and reaches behind herself to undo the zipper. Before she has a chance to touch the zip on the back of her dress you’ve moved so you’re now kneeling behind her on the bed. Already there slowly unzipping it as you place small kisses on her neck and shoulders. Your eyes glance to her lower back as you unzip her dress. You smile to yourself as you see it, of course young goth Emily would’ve got a blackbird tattooed on her lower back.  She takes her heels off as she tilts her head to give you better access as you slowly suck on the sensitive spot on her neck. The moment she moans your mind goes blank, letting your need take over completely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily’s dress falls to the floor and your suspicions were correct: she wasn’t wearing any pants, or any underwear for that matter. Your jaw hit the floor, you didn’t realise you could be more turned on than you already are. She kneels in front of you in all her glory as you take in the sight. You launch yourself at her, your lips crashing with hers as your hands roam her body. Dragging her down to the bed you sit between her thighs. Your hands stroking upward getting closer to your desire. Your lips kiss down the front column of her neck, down towards her chest. She tenses as you get close to the brand Doyle had left on her. You look down her body and notice the littering of small scars, from being shot or hurt on cases. Your eyes then notice the large surgical scar from where she got stabbed by Doyle. Your heart aches at the sight. But you don’t want Emily to think you’re repulsed by the scars, because you’re not. She looks down at you and reaches out to get your attention, your head snaps up immediately. You can see in her eyes how insecure she is about her scars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re stunning.” You say as you meet her lips one more time, softer than before. She shifts uncomfortably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” She asks, sounding unconvinced. The insecurity takes you by surprise, but it doesn’t make you any less attracted to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would I ever lie to you?” You smile and kiss one of her breasts. She smiles down at you and strokes your hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You take the opportunity to lightly flick her nipple with your tongue before sucking on it as you pinch the other. your thigh nestles between hers but not close enough to give her any release. She arches her back at the sensations. You remove yourself from her perfect boobs as your hand traces down her stomach, passing over the large scar on her stomach. You ghost your fingers over her clit as you kiss down her stomach. Your fingers slip between her folds and feel how bad she wants you. You can’t help but smirk when you hear Emily’s moans as she grabs a fistful of your hair. The submissive in you already knows where this is going- you had a feeling Agent Prentiss would’ve been a bit dominant in bed. Experiencing her force your mouth towards her proves your suspicions correct. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Listening to Emily’s breathing you knew she was enjoying this too much, so you took your time. Deciding to have fun with teasing her, see where it leads. Kissing down her stomach again she bucks her hips towards your face, still keeping her grip on your hair. Holding in your smirk, you gently kiss around her clit. Making sure to avoid it and not give Emily the satisfaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/N...please.” Emily mutters as you lightly flick her clit with your tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were having too much fun with this. Keeping up with the teasing you litter her with kisses and licks, not giving her release. Without warning you lap at her wetness, feeling proud of how worked up you got her. You continue with your light licks and kisses, lifting your hand from the side of the bed you caress Prentiss’ thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were about to enter her with your fingers. But you are interrupted and pulled up by your hair, making you moan in slight pleasure. You come face to face with the older woman, her face lighting up as she sees her wetness all over your lips and chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m finding out so much about you, Y/N.” She whispers as she kisses you with passion, tasting herself on your tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily sees the questioning look on your features as you wipe her wetness off of your chin. She lets go of your hair and pulls you onto the bed, flipping your positions so she was now on top of you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you finding out about me?” You ask her sheepishly while you’re watching her crawl down your body. Your heart pounds in your chest at the sight of her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re submissive. Incredibly so. You like getting your hair pulled. My thinking is you would also like this.” She stops talking to kiss your inner thigh before biting the flesh hard, but not breaking the skin. You hiss at the initial bite and then let out a small moan. Emily looks up at you with a wicked grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily continues with her kisses on your thighs, leaving the occasional bite or hickey. Hearing you moan only pushes her further to tease you for longer, even if she needs her own release. She inches closer to your need, but never gives you any satisfaction. She knows how to really get you turned on. The Agent looks up at you and smirks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you smiling at?” You question, breathless. Trying not to moan as her fingers ghost between your thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so wet. You’ve soaked through your underwear.” Emily smiles up at you again as she kisses centimetres above the waistband of your underwear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You bite your lip and moan quietly, bucking your hips to get some sort of friction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I am! You’ve been teasing me pretty much all evening.” She looks back up at you through her long thick eyelashes, pushing your underwear to the side and begins to thumb your clit. You moan with relief and take a shaky breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not anymore.” She says dominantly before she teases you again by pushing one finger slightly into your wet heat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your hands rush to her head, threading your fingers in her silky hair. She keeps her thumb on your clit, spreading your wetness as she fully inserts one finger quickly followed by another. Emily is still keeping everything at a slow, teasing pace. Her fingers sliding slowly in and out of you. It wasn’t enough for you, you need more from her. You need her to be rough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching your own hand up to pinch your nipples, Emily notices your movement and knows you want more. She retracts her fingers from your tight hot wetness. Looking you in the eyes as she slips her fingers into her wanting mouth to lick them clean. She savours the addicting taste and the look on your face as you watch her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You taste so good.” She says seductively before looking you up and down, appreciating what a hot wet mess she has turned you into within a short amount of time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get these off. On the bed on your hands and knees.” Prentiss instructs looking at your soaked underwear. You could only submissively nod at her instructions as you slide your underwear off. Watching her walk to the other side of the room, hips swaying making her toned bum have a slight jiggle. She looks back at you and shakes her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said, on your hands and knees. Now.” Her instructions sent a wave of arousal over your body. This time you follow her instructions with haste.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You crawl to the middle of the bed on your hands and knees, getting yourself in a comfortable position. You feel so exposed, not that this was a strange position for you. But you never thought you would be in this position for Emily Prentiss. You were listening to her buckle something, but you have no idea what she has in store as she kneels behind you on the bed. A part of your mind sparks and recalls what she said earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you going to make those pretty noises when I fuck you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A quiet moan escapes at the thought of seeing Emily in a strap on. The thought of her fucking you like that made your back arch towards her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone’s needy.” You hear Emily as she squeezes your arse before smacking it with more force than she did back at Rossi’s, testing to see how much you can handle. You moan and arch your back more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emily...Em...please.” You whimper into your arm. Aware your most intimate area was on show to Emily, you know she could tell how much this was turning you on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please What?” She leans forward and whispers in your ear. As she leans forward you feel something press up against your entrance, threatening to enter you. It takes all your willpower not to push back and fill yourself with the dildo strapped to Emily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biting your lip, you look back to be sure of what Emily’s plan was. The sight of her in a strap on is enough to almost make you climax. Fuck she is so hot. You hear a light buzzing from the bullet vibrator that was pressing against Emily. If you weren’t so turned on you would’ve poked fun at the fact the dildo was black, like 90% of Emily’s clothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please fuck me. Emily...please fuck me.” You try to push your back into her with no luck, she grabs your hips and stops you from moving. Knowing how strong she is doesn’t help with how bad you need her to dominate you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my slut.” She moans as she slaps each cheek, one after the other. Making sure she does it hard enough to leave a mark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily lines up the tip of the strap on as she pushes it in slowly. Letting you take it inch by inch, holding your hips so she’s in control of the pace. You both moan as you take the whole toy with ease. Letting you adjust to the size as she enjoys the vibrations against her needy clit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you look so hot.” She moans as she leans forward to kiss your neck. Feeling the sensations of Emily’s hard nipples on your back, she kisses the back of your neck making you arch your back even more in need. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The agent moves her hips back before snapping them against you, filling you with her dildo once again. She keeps a steady, but harsh rhythm as she fucks you. Both of you moaning. You get more comfortable and lower onto your elbows so you are more arched for a better angle. She keeps slapping your ass every so often as she picks up her pace, getting used to fucking you and wanting to coax more of those moans and whimpers from your throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily’s hands travel up your back, caressing the skin before they snake to the front and grab your boobs. She uses them as leverage as she fucks into you. occasionally adjusting her fingers to pinch and pull on your nipples. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her moans get louder as she’s getting closer, the sight of fucking you was pushing her closer to the edge. She had only dreamed of having you like this: with your round ass in the air as she fucks the strap on into you, marks from her littering your body. Your body would never forget this even if you did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Em...fuck. I’m so close. Please fuck me harder...make me your slut.” You whine breathless into the bedsheets. Luckily she hears you, it fuels something in her and she gains a new need to make you cum hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You lean up on your knees as she is still fucking you. Kissing her messily, she moans into your mouth. Her hands roughly pinch your nipples as she bites your neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say it again.” She instructs. You fall back onto your front, arms buckling under you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me like a slut...make…me your slut, Em.” Moaning between words you utter your confession with no shame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily moves off of your back and leans back up to her original position. She gives your arse one more harsh slap before pulling out of you. You whine sad at the loss of feeling as she sits on her heels and admires the view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were always my slut.” She says kissing underneath your right cheek, licking the wetness that had started to travel down your thigh. Leaning back Emily lies against her pillows as she leaves you there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you not going to move?” Emily asks with a smirk. She enjoys the view, without a doubt. But she assumes you would have moved by now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t tell me I could move.” You admit. The answer took the older woman by surprise. She smiles, raising her eyebrows at how submissive you are. She has you in a position she has only dreamed of having you in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come ride me. Show me how much of a needy slut you are.” You bite your lip as she says the words with such confidence. Turning around you see her gaze latch onto you and the position you were in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crawling towards her you smile as you lean down on your elbows again so you were in the same position as before, but this time you were facing Emily. She watches on with intent, wondering what your next move will be. The black dildo glistens with your wetness. Moving forward you lick the tip of the dildo before sliding your lips down it, tasting yourself on the toy. You watch Emily as she has her mouth agape while you take the whole toy in your mouth, swallowing it down your throat. She is amazed at how easily you did it, she could tell you have experience in this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sliding your mouth off of the black toy, you straddle Emily and slide yourself down. Both of you moaning as you sit in Emily’s lap. You begin riding Emily, being able to now watch her watching you is the hottest thing you may have ever seen. Before Emily pulled out of you, you were already close so you know at this angle it won’t take you long to cum. You’re slow as you rock your hips forward, Emily hisses in pleasure as you push the vibrator harder into her. Hands find their way to your hips once again as she leads you, not that you mind at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she guides you, one hand leaves your hip to squeeze your already marked boob. You start bouncing on the toy and Emily, getting into a good rhythm. Occasionally stopping to grind into her and make her moan loud. Emily reaches up and chokes you for a few seconds before slipping two of her fingers into your mouth. You begin sucking them as you ride Emily. Moaning around her fingers made you feel beyond submissive for some strange reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not even five minutes later and you’re getting close to your climax. Your movements become more erratic and needy. Emily can sense this, she pushes your chest until your back is on the mattress once again. Emily was on top, just how she likes it. Lifting your legs up, you hold them against your chest so she can fuck you deeper. Prentiss fucks into you mercilessly as her thumb circles your clit. Her breathing gets more ragged as each thrust pushes the vibrator into her. Quickly you were both coming undone. Moaning each other’s name and kissing like this was your last chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so close. Fuck!” You moan into her mouth. Emily litters your neck with kisses before biting your nipple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to ask permission to cum.” She says roughly. The agent now has complete control over you. She did before this moment, but she has only realised now as you nod and whimper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please let me cum, please.” Moaning as she continues fucking you, the toy grazing against your g-spot with each harsh thrust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to beg for it. Slut.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Please Emily. Please let me cum. I’ll let you fuck me whenever you want. Let me cum please...I’m so close.” The smile that crosses Emily’s face is a mixture of many emotions, eyes rolling into her head as she is on the edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cum for me. Cum on this dick you pretty little slut.” She quickens her pace as it takes you over the edge, watching as your whole body quivers as you moan her name over and over again. Emily follows quickly with her orgasm, kissing you so only you hear her moans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily collapses onto your chest, both of you breathing heavy. Once you recover from your orgasms Emily pulls out of you and kisses you sweetly as she lies next to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve waited so long for this.” Emily whispers as you shift to face her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So have I. I hoped I‘ve lived up to expectations.” You joke. Emily rolls her eyes and strokes your hip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Expectations? You exceeded any dream I’ve had about you. I always had a feeling you were submissive.” Emily smiles at you. Now you have come down from your high, you feel almost shy about what has happened. Emily laughs and kisses you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My little slut.” She whispers in your ear, looking back to see your reaction. It was as she suspected; you are blushing hard and avoiding eye contact. Which only made her laugh more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve dreamed about me?” Asking with a smile. This was now Emily’s turn to blush. But she doesn’t even blink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course. I’ve had many dreams of making you cum and turning you into my submissive. I never would’ve thought you were going to submit to me so easily.” You both giggle and get closer to one another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bantering back and forth you both clean yourselves up and change the bedsheets, climbing back in with shaky legs you both get comfortable. Emily starts to spoon you, making sure she snakes her arm around you and holds your boob in her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Em, don’t you dare start anything again. I’m well too tired.” You murmur sleepily into your pillow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t dare. It’s 3am, I’m too old to be up this late.” Emily kisses your neck as you laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You both fall into a deep sleep tangled together. You have never felt so lucky to be in someone else’s bed, never so happy to be there either.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A phone call wakes the brunette up from her peaceful sleep. She looks over to the sleeping woman in her bed, curled up in all the covers. Emily’s phone was in the kitchen, she shuffles out of bed bleary eyed and grabs the ringing phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agent Prentiss.” She says blunt. Rubbing sleep out of her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emily?...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Garcia, what’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Em...sweet pea. This is Y/N’s phone, not yours.” Garcia says hesitantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily looks down at the kitchen counter to see her phone on the side. She sighs an expletive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck. I thought it was mine. They were right next to each other.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garcia shrieks through the phone, resulting in Emily holding it away from her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew you two went home together! I can stop worrying about Y/N now. Her location wasn’t on so I couldn’t track her phone. I thought something had happened to her I was so worried I-“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penelope, I don’t want to be rude but I haven’t been asleep for that long. I’m really tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet you haven’t. I know what Y/N is like, I’m her roommate. Did you know she can be super submissive in the bedroom? I’ve seen some of her messages before- accidentally of course.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily chuckles and smiles. “I have an idea…” she trails off remembering what had happened only a few hours ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…did you two have fun?” Garcia asks, trying to pry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not telling you what happened Garcia.” Emily sighs with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew you would say that. Luckily I know Y/N will give me all the gossip as she has been wanting this for a while now...my plan worked.” Garcia says triumphant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your plan?” Emily questions, worried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah. Y/N was too nervous to ever ask you on a date. So when Rossi offered a family night I knew it would be my best opportunity to finally get you two together. We had both seen how you looked at her, so Rossi gladly helped me in my matchmaker quest! It turned out pretty successful in my books.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why am I not surprised you and Dave had something to do with this...thank you PG, you are a true wonder.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know! Now get back to your new lady love and I’ll see you two love birds later for pancakes!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garcia signs off and hangs up the phone. Emily smiles as she places Y/N’s phone back down on the kitchen side and walks back into her bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She finds Y/N still asleep in the bed, the covers have been moved to show her nude back and very bruised bum cheeks. Emily looks down and admires her work, proud of the marks she had made. You could see individual finger bruises from last night. The older woman crawls back into bed behind her and cuddles up to her, throwing the covers over both of them. You stir awake feeling Emily’s cold hands on your thigh. You turn your head and smile at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did you go?” You ask, sleepy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The phone rang...your phone rang, it was Garcia. She was worrying where you were.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You chuckle, slowly waking up. “Yeah I turned my location off last night so she didn’t know I was here. I’m guessing she knows now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She knows alright. I answered your phone.” Emily admits, rolling her eyes at her own stupidity. You turn around in her arms to face her, your face looking frightened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god. She screamed didn’t she?” You knew your roommate all too well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would call it more of a shriek. Apparently it was her plan all along to get us together.” Emily says trying to coax a confession of admiration out of you. Instead you simply hum in agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remind me to thank her when we wake up. I’m still really tired.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily doesn’t say anything. Only nods and kisses your forehead before circling you with her arms as you fall asleep once again. Emily traces patterns on your back with her fingertips as she drifts off to sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Very short chapter, sorry!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When you both finally wake up and get ready for the day. You check your phone to see a string of messages from Garcia and the rest of the team. You have all been added into a group chat named “Emily and Y/N marriage plans”. This had been set up by Garcia to let everyone know you’re safe as you were with Emily all night. Emily then points out at some point Alvez had renamed the group “Prentiss and Y/N went to pound town”. You both read the chat thread and laugh to yourselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spending the rest of the day enjoying each other’s company and getting to know more about each other. Until Penelope knocks on the door with a big batch of freshly cooked pancakes she had picked up, disturbing your peace. The entire time she was over she would not stop looking between you two and smiling. After a couple of hours Penelope decided it was time to leave you two alone. As she was leaving she mouths something to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re telling me everything.” You simply laugh and shake your head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later you get a text saying the exact same thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily drives you over to Rossi’s so you can drive home in your own car. Both receiving looks from the grey haired agent as he notices you in Emily’s clothes and hickeys all over your neck. Kissing Prentiss goodbye, you finally exchange numbers and drive home. You spend the rest of the evening texting each other back and forth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the beginning of something and Garcia was to thank.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>